More Than Just Friends
by thatguyfromschool
Summary: Ratchet's been having erotic dreams about, of all people, Clank. He wants to tell Clank but is too afraid. Will Ratchet tell Clank about his dreams or will he actually make them come true instead. Yeah, the summary sucks and yes, this is a yaoi so if it's not you're thing, then please just leave. If it is, enjoy.
1. Questions

**Warning: This fanfic will contain explicit scenes between the characters Ratchet and Clank. If you don't believe that you will not enjoy this then please kindly leave and read something else. I claim no right to the series or characters. Ratchet and Clank are owned solely by Insomniac Games. Constructive Criticism is welcomed since this is my first ever story. Also, I give thanks to the writers NeoFurr, Tseu Tsunami and shkkf who inspired me to write this. This story takes place shortly after A Crack in Time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ratchet had been feeling generally pretty good lately. He was hailed as the savior of the universe and things seemed to becoming at least somewhat normal. They were back in their apartment on Metropolis. With no major threats to the galaxy or universe, the duo mainly spent their time relaxing and enjoying themselves. Everything seemed great. Well… almost everything.

Something had been bothering Ratchet recently. He had been having these very strange reoccurring dreams about his friend Clank for the past few weeks.

Now Ratchet had always looked at Clank as a best friend, one that he never would or even could replace with anyone or anything. They could go through anything together. However, In Ratchet's dreams, he and clank had been doing some rather very inappropriate things. Ratchet didn't know what to think of them. Part of him really enjoyed them yet the other told him that it was wrong.

In his dreams, Clank was a lot different. He was certainly much taller, about Ratchet's height, perhaps a little taller. Also, Clank had some rather "unique attachments" to say the least. Despite being incredibly confused about his dreams, he had to admit that he found Clank's new form in his dreams…well… sexy.

"Ratchet?" Clank asked concernedly "You seem to be concerned with something. What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh sorry buddy, I was just thinking." Ratchet replied quickly realizing that while he was thinking, he was staring blankly into space.

"About what?" Clank asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Ratchet said.

"By the look on your face, it doesn't look like nothing. Are you sure you're fine?" Clank asked a little suspiciously.

"Trust me Clank, I'm fine. It's just…just…" Ratchet stated as he was trying to come up with an excuse.

Ratchet paused and sighed.

"It's just that I miss Alister." He said sadly even though that wasn't really what was on his mind.

Thinking about Alister really did make Ratchet sad but he knew that he was lying. It's true, Ratchet still did miss him but he had already accepted the loss of Alister and was starting to move on. Not only that but he hates having to lie to Clank yet he doesn't know how to tell him the truth. Plus, Ratchet was afraid how his friend would react. He seriously doubted Clank thought of him as anything other than a friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry about The General but you have to move on Ratchet" Clank said trying to counsel Ratchet. "It's been months now anyway, Azimuth wouldn't want to see you still sad over him."

"Don't be sorry. It's no one's fault he's gone. Besides, I know you're right." Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet, at least now he's in peace. Relax and get some rest." Clank told Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled slightly. Clank really knew how to cheer him up.

"Thanks Pal" Ratched said feeling grateful that he had a friend like clank."

"Oh and one more thing Ratchet, just remember you can tell me anything" Clank told Ratchet caringly.

Ratchet Sighed again and just replied "I know."

After thinking about his recent dreams for a few more minutes, Ratchet decided he really wanted to tell Clank about his dreams but he wasn't even sure how he felt about them. He was going talk to Clank about his strange dreams as soon he sorted it all out.

"Clank, can I ask you something?" asked Ratchet.

"Sure, what is it?" Clank asked back.

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone how you felt about them but you were too afraid how they'd react?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, that depends." Clank stated "Do you know if they feel the same way about you."

"I have no idea" Ratchet said quietly.

"Come on Ratchet, let's get some rest." Clank suggested noticing that it was already dark.

"You're right Clank" Ratchet responded "let's go to bed."

Ratchet didn't normally go to bed until really early in the morning but Ratchet felt tired tonight for some reason.

With that Ratchet and Clank went to their room. Clank started getting ready to start charging as Ratchet started to strip down. Clank didn't mind seeing Ratchet naked and Ratchet didn't mind Clank seeing him naked. Besides, he slept better naked anyways.

Now, Ratchet was a quite attractive lombax. His body was very toned and fit from all the adventures he and Clank went on. Clank couldn't help but notice that Ratchet's sheathed member was rather well endowed. His balls were also quite large and went well with his member. Just like the rest of his body, his ass was much toned and firm plus his tail really went greatly with his rear too.

Clank would stare occasionally when Ratchet was naked although it was out of curiosity, not lust. Clank was merely studying Ratchet, nothing more. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like if he was more anatomically correct, if he actually had those "parts" like Ratchet. He imagined what it would be liked but tried to forget about shortly after though. He was a robot after all, he was just being ridiculous.

Clank stared at Ratchet for a few more moments as he started to charge also wondering what Ratchet wanted to say and to whom. He immediately put it out of his thoughts though as soon as Ratchet noticed that Clank was staring at him.

Ratchet smiled a bit. He was actually a bit flattered that Clank would stare at his naked body.

"Sorry Ratchet, I didn't mean to stare" Clank said apologetically. He wasn't sure if Ratchet was comfortable with it.

"It's alright little buddy. I'm actually kind of flattered." Ratchet said still smiling.

They both laughed a little at Ratchet's comment but Ratchet wasn't embarrassed. Clank was his best friend after all, why should he be embarrassed if he stares at him naked?

"Clank, can I ask you one more thing." Ratchet asked.

"Well, you sure have a lot of questions today." Clank responded.

"So, maybe later then?" Ratchet asked feeling a little hurt

"No, of course, go ahead" Clank said quickly after. He didn't want to hurt or offend Ratchet.

"Just saying, it might sound kind of stupid though." Ratchet said feeling better.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Clank said feeling smug.

"Well I wanted to know-hey, wait a minute!" Ratchet nearly yelled as soon as he realized the joke.

Clank laughed for a moment while Ratchet was kind of annoyed.

Clank was a great friend but still…he had his moments.

"Sorry Ratchet" Clank said still laughing a little. "I couldn't resist."

"Whatever" Ratchet said while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" Clank asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you think that we'll always be friends" Ratchet asked with somewhat of a serious tone.

"Well, even if I'm Orvus's son. I can't know for sure but I hope we always will be." Clank said now also serious.

"Thanks pal" Ratchet said smiling once again.

"You're welcome" Clank said half jokingly.

"Well, good night Ratchet." Clank said as he powered down to recharge for the night.

"Good night Clank." Ratchet responded as he got into bed.

Ratchet watched Clank power down from his bed. He thought about those dreams he had been having lately but tried to push them out of his thoughts.

"Relax Ratchet, it's nothing. Just forget about it and go to sleep" Ratchet told himself.

Unfortunately for Ratchet, It was still stuck in his mind.

"Come on Ratchet, just calm down" Ratchet said still trying to forget about his dreams.

"I've been through a lot with Clank but it's not like we would ever do… well, it. It's not like we even could if we wanted to." Ratchet said sounding almost sad at the end of his sentence.

Ratchet struggled but managed to keep his mind clear long enough to actually become sleepy. In the back of his head, he was still hoping he wouldn't have those dreams again even if he did kind of like them.

Ratchet turned to his side to stare at Clank before he slept.

"I love you Clank, I hope I can tell you one day just how important you are to me" Ratchet whispered quietly just before he passed out as he stared at Clank.

Ratchet fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Tell me what I could do better. If you didn't like the story, remember, you were warned. Next Chapter, we'll see what Ratchet's recent dreams are really like so it will get kind of graphic. Hopefully I'll get that chapter uploaded soon. Anyway, see you guys later.**


	2. Another Good Dream

**Warning: This chapter as I said before will become pretty graphic. I wanted to write something kind of different so you may not be into it.**

**It is set in mainly in Ratchet's dream.**

* * *

_Ratchet suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Oddly enough, he didn't remember falling asleep at all. He was panting in a cold sweat looking around. Everything looked normal except Ratchet noticed Clank was gone._

"_Clank?" Ratchet asked aloud._

"_Clank, where are you?" He asked again a little louder._

_Ratchet got out of bed and put on shorts. He started wandering about his apartment searching for Clank. _

_Ratchet turned on the lights and started to check everywhere. He looked in all the rooms multiple times but it was no use. Clank seemed to simply disappear. To make matters worse the lights went out again._

"_Clank!?" Ratchet yelled again starting to get worried. He was not going to be separated from his best friend again._

"_Where could he have gone?" Ratchet asked himself._

_All of a sudden, Ratchet heard Clank's voice calling him._

"_Ratchet? What are you doing up now?" Clank said_

"_Clank, where are you?" Ratchet yelled again._

"_I'm over here." Clank said calling from their room._

_Ratchet ran to their room to find him. He was confused though. It was like Clank seemed to just reappear out of thin air._

"_Clank?" Ratchet said again._

"_Hello Ratchet" Clank said._

_Ratchet jumped when he heard Clank even though he was relieved he found him._

"_You scared me there buddy. Where did you go, shouldn't you be charging still?" Ratchet asked now a bit confused._

"_Trust me Ratchet, I'm fine. What about you." Clank asked concernedly._

"_I'm fine too Clank but just really confused." Ratchet told Clank._

"_I woke up randomly and I couldn't find you." Ratchet said._

"_Ratchet, you must have just not noticed me. I was here the whole time." Clank told Ratchet._

"_But that's impossible, I looked everywhere." Ratchet stated even more confused._

"_And why did the lights go out?" Ratchet asked now getting annoyed._

"_Must be just a power outage" Clank said._

_Ratchet looked outside the window and noticed that all the other buildings still had their lights on._

"_No, that's not it buddy." Ratchet responded._

_Since it was still dark, all Ratchet could see were Clank's big green eyes._

_Ratchet thought Clank must have been standing on something since his eyes were nearly at his eye level._

"_Ratchet?" said Clank in an almost seductive tone._

"_W-what?" Ratchet asked feeling even more confused now._

_Ratchet watched Clank walk up to him still at around his eye level and felt two robot hand grab him tenderly by the hips._

_This really surprised Ratchet._

"_C-Clank, is that you?" Ratchet stuttered, "What are you doing?"_

"_Oh, nothing." Clank said once again in a seductive tone. "I just wanted to surprise you Ratchet"_

"_I wanted to show you that I care about you." Clank said as he pulled Ratchet in closer._

_Ratchet was thinking whatever was going on is crazy yet he didn't resist and he wasn't sure why. He had to admit, he really liked what Clank was doing._

_Suddenly, the power came back on. What Ratchet saw shocked him even more._

_Clank had somehow completely changed his body. He was now as tall as Ratchet, maybe even a tiny bit bigger._

_Not only that, Clank's body was now…well…his arms weren't so skinny anymore and his figure seemed much sleeker. Ratchet wasn't trying to insult Clank but his new form was really starting to excite him._

_What surprised Ratchet most though is that Clank had a huge metal rod between his legs as big as Ratchet's member._

_Ratchet stared in awe at Clank's new body but remembered what was happening._

"_Ratchet what happened to you?" Ratchet exclaimed. "You look… so…so"_

"_Sexy" Clank said cutting Ratchet off._

_Ratchet gulped._

"_Well I was gonna say different but, yeah, you look amazing." Ratchet complimented Clank._

_Ratchet didn't notice that while he was distracted, Clank was slowly taking off his shorts. __Ratchet's shorts suddenly fell off exposing Ratchet's growing member. He felt their bodies touch as Clank grabbed the back of his head with his left hand and his ass with his right._

_Instinctively, the two leaned forward and began to kiss. __Ratchet couldn't believe what was happening. Clank also somehow acquired a metal tongue. Clank's new tongue started pressing against Ratchet's lips begging for entrance. Ratchet let Clank's tongue enter and both of their tongues started to battle for dominance. __Ratchet already had his experiences kissing before so he was surprised at how skilled Clank was at kissing. Ratchet soon gave into Clank and let him take control as he started leading towards the bed._

_Now, the two were kissing passionately rolling around in a frenzy trying to gain dominance._

_Clank once again surprised Ratchet with his new found strength. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Clank managed to get on top of Ratchet and pin him in the middle of the bed._

"_Clank" Ratchet said now panting. "Where did you learn all this?" Ratchet asked completely confused but aroused at the same time._

"_It doesn't matter now." Clank said seductively. " _

"_Ratchet, you're mine now." Clank told Ratchet._

_Clank's statement both excited and frightened Ratchet. _

"_I…I-mpph" was all Ratchet could say when Clank started making out with Ratchet again. _

_Ratchet felt absolutely amazing as Clank's hands were caressing his entire body. __He felt so good that he didn't even notice that Clank was slowly getting him to lie on his stomach. __Ratchet realized what Clank was doing midway but it was too late. __Out of nowhere, Clank flipped Ratchet onto his stomach. __Ratchet had never been so aroused, frightened, and confused at the same time._

"_Ratchet, are you sure you want to do this?" Clank asked now full of concern._

_Despite being in the heat of the moment, Clank still didn't want to do anything that Ratchet didn't want to do. He cared about him too much._

"_I…I…I think I'm ready for this." Ratchet told Clank._

"_Really?" Clank asked in disbelief._

_Ratchet really didn't know what to think of the situation but he wanted to please Clank._

"_I really do want this but just go easy on me." Ratchet said smiling._

"_Anything for you Ratchet." Clank said._

_Clank proceeded to caress Ratchet's back and sides as he started to neck with Ratchet from behind. __Ratchet would have asked how Clank's even feeling pleasure since he is still a robot but was in too much bliss to even remember or care. __Clank then began to tease Ratchet's tight entrance._

"_Oh, Clank" Ratchet moaned._

_Clank really loves getting those sounds out of Ratchet. He__ wanted to make sure Ratchet was nice and relaxed before he went in. __Ratchet felt himself shiver as Clank rubbed his new member at his entrance. He was frightened but wanted to get the worst part over with already._

"_Please Clank, enough teasing." Ratchet pleaded._

"_I don't think you're in any position to make demands right now." Clank replied feeling rather powerful._

_Clank's reply caught Ratchet off guard. That was so unlike Clank. Before he could ask anything, Clank started to push his way in. __Clank grunted a bit as he began pushing his way deeper into Ratchet._

"_Uuugh…" Ratchet grunted also._

"_Trust me; it'll get much better soon." Clank whispered in Ratchet's ear. _

_He knew that there wasn't much he could do but just take it and wait for his body accommodate Clanks's large metal member. __Ratchet was a very tight fit. Clank had to force his way into Ratchet very slowly. __It took a while but eventually, Clank was all the way in Ratchet._

"_Ratchet, are you ready?" Clank asked both caringly and lustfully at the same time._

"_Uugh, just…give me… a minute." Ratchet said panting a little._

_Clank massaged Ratchet's back and sides as he waited for him to be ready. __After a few minutes, Ratchet looked back at Clank in the eyes. Clank could tell right then that Ratchet was ready so he started to build up a slow and steady rhythm._

"_Oh, Ratchet…You're so… tight." Clank said._

_Even though Clank wasn't an organic being, the pleasure was making it difficult to focus on anything other than pleasing Ratchet and himself._

"_Oh, C-Clank…go faster." Ratchet begged._

_Clank began to pick up speed. The bed began shaking and creaking._

"_Ratchet!" Clank exclaimed._

"_Oh, yes! Clank… just l-like that." Ratchet moaned._

_Clank was hitting the right spot over and over again. Ratchet was beginning to feel the pleasure. __Clank increased his speed even more. By then, Clank was humping at a speed most organic beings could only dream of._

"_Clank!" Ratchet screamed._

"_Faster!... now!__" Ratchet ordered._

_Ratchet's commands irritated Clank a bit. To tease Ratchet, Clank slowed down instead. Clank leaned forward and pulled Ratchet's head up by his ears. This hurt Ratchet a bit yet it seemed to excite him even more._

"_Ratchet." Clank said in quiet yet dominant voice. "Tell me that your mine."_

"_I-I… I'm… yours." Ratchet said somewhat fearfully and excited._

"_Only mine" Clank just as seriously and seductively._

"_I…I'm…o-only yours." Ratchet gasped out._

_Clank wanted more though. He wanted to show that he was in charge here. __Clank's personality in bed was completely different than his usual self. Clank wanted to take control for once and this is how he was going to do it. __Just like Clank, Ratchet was also completely different in bed. He actually really liked be dominated like this. He couldn't explain it but it really excited him. He loved it when Clank made him feel powerless… at least in bed._

"_Say that you're my squishy." Clank said._

"_What!?" Ratchet asked kind of shocked. This was so unlike Clank._

"_Say it!" Clank yelled out._

"_I'm your… squishy." Ratchet replied quickly._

"_Say it again." Clank said in an even more demanding tone._

"_I'm your squishy!" Ratchet yelled out._

"_Yes, just like that." Clank said loudly as he started to pick up speed again._

_Clank's aggression in bed really surprised Ratchet but he couldn't really think about it. Not while Clank was picking up speed again._

"_Oh, Clank… you're… amazing." Ratchet complemented Clank._

_Clank let go Ratchet's ears and instead grabbed a hold of his wrists instead pinning them down on the bed. Now he was in total control. Ratchet was in no position to talk back now. __Clank started ramming into Ratchet. The bed was shaking violently. Ratchet was practically screaming out his moans._

"_Clank, Yes!" Ratchet yelled out._

"_Oh, Ratchet!" Clank yelled back._

_Ratchet was in pure bliss right now, he didn't care if anyone saw or heard them. All Ratchet wanted now was to pleasure Clank and vice versa._

_Just when Ratchet thought it couldn't possibly get any better. Clank's member started to vibrate._

"_Oh, Yes!… Clank!… Right there!" Ratchet screamed out in between pants and moans._

_Ratchet was going to lose it any moment now._

"_Clank!…Clank!… Clank!" Ratchet screamed "f-faster… p-please!"_

_Clank still somehow picked up speed._

"_Oh, Ratchet…You're so tight. Oh, yes…Ratchet!… Ratchet!" Clank unexpectedly screamed out._

"Yes,_ j-just... like that Clank!" Ratchet yelled._

"_Oh__ Ratchet, Yes!" Clank yelled as the sensors on his member were going crazy._

"_Clank!…_ _Aaaaaaaaaaghhhh!" Ratchet screamed as he came._

"_Raaaaaaaaaatchet!" Clank screamed as he came right along with him._

_Clank didn't cum like Ratchet did. He felt the intense pleasure but he didn't actually ejaculate any fluids or anything. __The two came and came over and over again. __When the two finished, Clank pulled out. Ratchet moaned a little at the loss of pressure from behind. __Clank lied down next to a very sweaty, exhausted, and very satisfied Ratchet._

"_So how was I for my first time" Clank asked._

"_Perfect." Ratchet panted out._

_The two laid there staring into each other's eyes._

"_Ratchet, I love you." Clank tol Ratchet._

_Ratchet couldn't believe what Clank just said but then again, they just had sex._

"_Clank, I lov-" Ratchet began but his sentence but was cut off._

Ratchet's eyes burst wide open. He wished he had kept them closed. Clank was no longer in bed with him. He sat up and noticed it was still dark.

Ratchet looked around and saw Clank still charging.

His member was rock hard and he also then felt something wet.

After remembering the dream he just had, he realized that he had a bit of a… accident.

"Oh, Come on!" Ratchet exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't disturb Clank.

He went to the bathroom to clean himself and took the sheets to be washed right after.

Ratchet returned to his bed with new sheets and before he went to sleep, he stared at Clank for about five minutes.

At that moment, he knew exactly what he was going to do tomorrow.

"Clank…it's time for an upgrade." Ratchet said quietly to himself before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? It is my first yaoi so go easy on me I guess. Seriously though. I know I haven't written in a while, sorry about that. I'm not sure how to continue so any ideas for the next chapter? or any ideas for a different story?**


End file.
